Detection of objects in an image or a sequence of images in a video sequence is applied to extract the locations of objects in the image, such as human faces, faces of animals, automobiles, objects in natures (e.g., trees), etc. The presence and location of objects is important for a wide range of image processing tasks. Examples of such image processing tasks may include a visual search, automatic categorization, color correction, auto-orientation, segmentation, compression, etc.